narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Mode
Name: * Type: Senjutsu, No rank, Supplementary * Users: Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumaki * Toad Familiars: Fukasaku, Shima * Debut (Manga): Chapter 376 Hermit Mode is the result of using Senjutsu's natural energy-augmented chakra along with normal chakra. Methods of Learning Senjutsu To learn the Senjutsu, one must first learn to draw in the Natural Energy around them by remaining perfectly "still". By stopping their own flow as a creature, they will begin to harmonize with the flow of nature. After feeling the flow, one must then learn to "balance" the external Natural energy with their own internal Physical and Spiritual Energy. Once this "balance" is achieved, they will enter a state called Hermit Mode, allowing them to use Senjutsu. The fastest method of learning to "balance" the three energies is applying the Secret Toad's Oil from the Myobokuzan Mountain onto one's skin. It can help the user feel the Natural energy around them before they learn to remain perfectly "still". However, there is a great risk in implementing the oil and drawing in Natural energy. If one draws in too little, Hermit Mode cannot be achieved. If one draws in too much, they will turn into a Toad. If one attempts to continue the Senjutsu training and fail, they will turn into solid stone. They essentially become a part of nature. Furthermore, moving while drawing in Natural energy causes an uncontrollable inflow of Natural Energy, thus initiating the Toad Transformation as well. Forms of Hermit Mode Imperfect Hermit Mode Though he was capable of fully utilizing the abilities of Senjutsu, Jiraiya never fully mastered the art of balancing his own internal chakra with that of the external natural energy he took in. As a result Jiraiya took a frog-like appearance when using Hermit Mode, which is the reason he didn't like to use it as it "scared off the ladies". Such a transformation is an Imperfect Hermit Mode. When Jiraiya was using Hermit Mode, he drew additional lines on his cheeks and summoned the two Toad Elders, Shima and Fukasaku to assist him in battle. When the toad elders arrived, Jiraiya's appearance was altered (he has a bigger nose, a goatee and his eyes are like a toads). The Toad Elders were also fused to Jiraiya's shoulders. In this form, Jiraiyas' strength and speed are increased. When Jiraiya transforms to full Hermit Mode, he crouches and his body takes on even more toad-like appearance: his hands and feet become toad-like, the lines on his face also become much thicker, taking over each side of his face. He also takes a frog-like stance, increasing his speed, power and chakra. Also, while Jiraiya is in Hermit Mode, he will be able to use various jutsu that are extremely powerful compared to his original arsenal. This was used in Jiraiya's battle with his former student, PainAkatsuki leader. True Hermit Mode Naruto later learns to enter Hermit Mode, albeit at first through the Secret Toad Oil, in his effort to learn Senjutsu. He seemed to be more skilled when training, being said to be learning faster than Jiraiya did (This could be attributed to his Shadow Clone training). Unlike Jiraiya's Hermit Mode, that changes his body to be more frog-like in appearance, the only changes in Naruto are his eyes, which Fukasaku mentions, are always present in Hermit Mode, and is the sign of a true hermit. It has also been revealed that in Hermit Mode that the user's body becomes more durable towards physical attacks, such as when Naruto falls off a cliff onto stone spikes, it did not hurt him at all. Another effect of Hermit Mode is the ability to sense everyone else's chakra in the area. Fukusaku also stated that the natural energy surrounding Naruto became a part of his body, and his attacks are more dangerous and have a greater reach then usual. Advantages of Hermit Mode * As stated above, activating Hermit Mode increases a person's Physical strength, speed, and durability. * The User's current Ninjutsu and Genjutsu become more potent and powerful. * The User can have the Natural energy surrounding them become an extension of their body, increasing the reach of their Taijutsu. * The User gains the ability to sense Chakra. Weaknesses of Hermit Mode Hermit Mode only has three known weaknesses to be aware of: First, the user can't stay in this mode for extended periods of time. Second and most important, in order to gather enough natural energy to initiate the transformation into Hermit Mode, the user must remain perfectly still. Because of that, the user can be an easy target for an opponent. Thirdly as soon sage mode ends the user is very low on chakra, and is in a state of exhaustion, and so can easily be defeated. Overcoming the Weaknesses In order to balance out the weaknesses, Fukasaku and/or Shima must fuse to the user's shoulders, after which they help gather the natural energy required to sustain Hermit Mode, in other words, they can remain still while the user can move and not be defenseless. Fukusaku attempted to fuse with Naruto so that he could gather natural energy without having to stay still. However, the Nine Tails inside Naruto stops Fukusaku from fusing with him. Naruto decided to learn how to gather Natural Energy while moving. When Fukusaku tells Naruto that it is like looking left and right at the same time, Naruto gets an idea which is unknown to us at the moment, although it is likely that it has something to do with the Shadow Clone/Wind Release: Rasengan training he did with Kakashi. However, during Naruto's fight with Pain, neither Fukasaku nor Shima are seen on either shoulder, suggesting he may have discovered a way to overcome/bypass the weaknesses. Techniques * Hermit's Art: Goemon * Hermit's Art: Hair Needle Barrage * Hermit's Art: Great Ball Rasengan * Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Singing * Rasenrengan * Super Great Ball Rasengan * Wind Release: Rasenshuriken (Perfected Version) Category:Jutsu Jutsu classification::Senjutsu